Encontro de amor
by Nat krauss
Summary: Após quatro anos, um reencontro inesperado vai despertar sentimentos adormecidos e revelar uma doce surpresa./Short fic.
1. Chapter 1

Encontro de amor.

POV B

.

Vamos Alice! – Eu gritei impaciente com a demora da minha irmã para se arrumar. – Mamãe já ligou duas vezes.

\- Calma Belinha, já estou pronta! - Ela apareceu do meu lado com seu sorriso e sua cara de cachorrinho pedindo desculpas pela demora. Eu tive que rir. Não conseguia ficar chateada com Alice, ela sempre me dobra, aliás ela dobra qualquer pessoa.

Restavamos nós duas no seu apartamento, que por sinal era de frente ao meu. O seu marido Jasper já tinha descido com as bolsas junto com Carmen e Emma que estava doida para ver os avós.

Meus pais estavam fazendo trinta anos de casados, e estavam oferecendo um almoço para alguns amigos nos jardins da mansão que eles moravam nos arredores de Boston.

Liguei o DVD player do carro no musical da Disney preferido da minha bonequinha e seguimos rumo à festa. Nós morávamos na região central e não demoramos muito para chegar.

\- Vovó! Vovô! – Emma gritou assim que Carmen a tirou da cadeirinha.

Meus pais estavam na porta nos esperando. – Oi meu amor! – Minha mãe a pegou no colo.

\- Só não chegamos mais cedo porque Alice queria o modelo de roupa perfeita para usar em uma festa na piscina e olha que ela nem vai entrar na água. - Eu me expliquei e todos rimos.

\- Muito engraçado Bella! – Falou Alice atrás de mim sem um pingo de humor. Eu revirei os olhos. Nem parecia aquela pessoa animada e bem humorada da manhã. Os hormônios da gravidez estavam fazendo uma bagunça no seu interior.

Após os beijos e abraços habituais todos se dirigiram para a área da piscina. Eu subi para o meu antigo quarto para guardar as bolsas com roupas e brinquedos de Emma que ela insistia em carregar e na verdade nem mexia.

Quando desci, o cheiro da comida me atingiu como um tapa. Depois de 12 horas de plantão na maternidade e poucas horas de sono antes de Emma fazer a minha cama de pula-pula, eu tinha engolido uns biscoitos e café preto antes de sair, e meu estômago resolveu protestar e me cobrar o espaço vazio desde ontem. A decoração estava impecável como sempre, e haviam várias pessoas a quem cumprimentar, mas eu fui direto ao buffet e espreitei Emma já almoçando com Carmen. Quando voltava feliz com meu prato, eis que surge a minha mãe.

\- Querida, seu pai quer apresentar a família Cullen. Estampei um sorriso Dra. Isabella Swan e larguei o meu precioso prato suculento.

– Claro mãe, mas você poderia ter um pouco de pena da sua filha que não comeu desde ontem e deixar ela se alimentar antes de desmaiar de fome na frente dos novos colegas de trabalho. Minha mãe riu.

\- Deixa de ser dramática Isabella, vamos lá, leve o seu prato e coma conosco baby, você vai adorar a companhia, o filho deles é um pedaço muito bom de se olhar. Ela deu outra risadinha eu revirei os olhos.

Desde muito antes de me descobri grávida da Emma que eu não tenho relacionamento sério com ninguém e nem espírito para pensar nisso. Por enquanto tenho minhas mãos cheias criando a minha filhinha e a minha profissão como Obstetra. Meu devaneio foi interrompido pela voz orgulhosa do meu pai me apresentado às pessoas. Dr. Carlisle Cullen e sua esposa Esme, sua filha mais nova Rosalie e seu marido Emmett.

\- Isabella, é um enorme prazer. Carlisle falava.

\- O prazer é meu Dr. Cullen. Estou imensamente feliz em trabalhar com o senhor.

\- Ah não, nada de senhor. Me chame de Carlisle por favor, senão me sinto um velho. Todos rimos. – Mas você não vai trabalhar comigo e sim com meu filho.

\- Tudo bem, me chame de Bella então, por favor.

Esme era muito elegante e simpática, assim como Rosalie. Seu marido Emmett era fisioterapeuta e sócio de uma clínica de reabilitação em Boston, Rose, como gostava de ser chamada trabalhava com ele, administrando o lugar.

Não vendo o outro membro da família eu perguntei: - Então, onde está o meu futuro colega de trabalho?

\- Bem aqui.

\- Eu parei, forçando a deixar as minhas alucinações de lado quando ouvi _aquela voz. Não podia ser, eu definitivamente estava precisando fazer análise. Quando me virei, me deparei com aqueles olhos verdes, tão espantados quanto eu estava no momento, e descobri que a realidade estava bem na minha cara._

\- Bella? É você?

\- Edward?

\- Vocês se conhecem? Meu pai perguntou. Todos a nossa volta nos olhavam curiosos.

Edward piscou e eu entrei no modo disfarce. – Érr, claro que sim, que surpresa Dr. Edward! Eu jorrei muito falsamente. Entendendo o meu jogo ele foi junto. – Dra. Bella, quanto tempo!

\- Nos conhecemos em um congresso de medicina em San Francisco há alguns anos, e eu só fiquei muito surpreso de revê-la, é isso. – Edward falou rapidamente.

\- É pois é, eu também. Pensei que tinha ido morar na Europa? Eu continuei meio sem ação.

– Eu fui fazer minha especialização em neonatal na Inglaterra, mas estou de volta.

Minha irmã e mãe não engoliram muito bem a história e deixaram passar. Esme dava olhares estranhos para Edward, mas meu pai achou uma ótima coincidência e mudou o assunto para o lado da medicina novamente, dando tempo para eu me recuperar do choque inicial de reencontrar meu antigo caso de um único final de semana. Meu apetite desapareceu e a comida que antes me deu água na boca, ficou remexida no prato.

O restante do almoço passou em um borrão, com conversas aleatórias e olhares de Edward na minha direção. Emma estava correndo pela casa com duas amiguinhas que eram netas de amigos dos meus pais e que estudavam na mesma escolinha, ou seja, não tirou o cochilo da tarde e estava enjoada querendo o colo da mamãe, e foi aí que a coisa ficou pior.

\- Mamãe, tô cansada! Ela me surpreendeu chegando de repente me abraçando. – Wow! Você está pingando de suor, mocinha. Ela riu com as bochechas rosadas.

\- Menina Bella eu vou levar essa sapeca para um banho. Eu ri e assenti para Carmen.

\- Linda a sua filha, mas não se parece muito com você. Esme comentou olhando distante e piscando em seguida para mim. - Desculpe Bella, eu não quis ser rude.

\- Está tudo bem. Ela é mesmo a cara do pai.

\- Vocês estão juntos? Quer dizer, desculpe a minha intromissão, se você não quiser falar está tudo bem. - Eu dei uma risada sem graça.

\- Mãe, você está deixando a Bella desconfortável. Rosalie repreendeu.

\- Desculpe Bella , esqueça o que perguntei, não tenho nada com isso. Me perdoe.

\- Tudo bem Esme, não tem nenhum segredo obscuro. Emma foi praticamente uma produção independente. O pai dela não soube da minha gravidez, ele partiu antes mesmo de eu descobrir. E depois eu não tinha como procurar uma agulha no palheiro para contar a novidade. - Eu dei um meio sorriso pra ela. – Mas tudo bem, ela é uma garotinha feliz e saudável. Eu tento dar toda atenção e amor, mesmo com os meus horários loucos na clínica, mas também tenho Carmen que foi minha babá e agora me ajuda no dia a dia. Minha família também é maravilhosa e estão sempre por perto.

\- Mas, você nunca mais soube dele?

\- Ele foi estudar na Europa e eu nem sei em qual País – eu me esquivei – e nunca mais nos vimos.

Eu não percebi que Edward estava escutando toda a nossa conversa. Ele me deu um olhar profundo. Eu pedi licença para checar Emma. Quando subi as escadas e ouvi as risadinhas, um sorriso automático apareceu no meu rosto.

\- Conta _outa_ Tio Jazz. O Josh quer ouvir mais.

\- Ah então vou contar uma de dragões e guerreiros que...

\- Nãaoo, conta de _pincesas_ bonitas.

\- Querida, o Josh é menino, ele não vai gostar de princesas.

\- Ele vai sim, eu ensiná pra ele que...

\- OK, crianças – eu interrompi a discussão- Hora da soneca da tarde dona Emma, a tia Alice tem que descansar, senão o Josh vai nascer antes da hora com tanta história que já ouviu de vocês. - Jasper e Alice riram.

– Ah mamãe. Ela fez bico.

\- Ah, nada. Carmen escolheu um filme bem lindo de princesas para vocês verem no quarto de brincar.

– Oba! Ela saiu em disparada.

\- Você sabe que ela não incomoda. – minha irmã falou – Eu ri.

– Eu sei, mas você também tem que repousar mocinha, sua pressão estava um pouco alterada depois do almoço.

\- Ainda tem muitos convidados no jardim?

\- Alguns poucos, mamãe convidou Carlisle e Esme para ficarem para um chá da tarde. Não sabia que eram tão amigos, até a sociedade na clínica acontecer. Eu revirei os olhos e Alice pegou a dica para trazer o assunto à tona. Ela fez um sinal e Jasper levantou.

\- Bem senhoras, eu vou assistir um pouco de filme das princesas no quarto ao lado, qualquer coisa é só chamar.

\- Muito sutil, cunhado. Ele riu e deu uma piscadela fechando a porta atrás dele.

\- Bells – Alice começou com seu tom de psicóloga.

\- Eu sei o que você quer saber.

\- É ele, não é? Eu olhei nos olhos da minha irmã e acenei.

\- Uau! Edward Cullen.

\- Pois é, como eu ia saber que ele era o filho do sócio do papai e pediatra que vai trabalhar comigo no consultório? Nós tivemos um louco fim de semana de festa e bebedeira naquele congresso e mantivemos tudo na base do primeiro nome. Eu suspirei.

\- E agora?

\- Vou ver como vão ficar as coisas e vou conversar com ele.

\- Você vai contar sobre Emma?

\- Vou sim. Ele tem o direito de saber, agora que eu sei quem ele é e onde vai estar. Se ele não quiser se envolver é outra história. Mas, vai ser decisão dele, a minha parte eu vou fazer. A mãe dele estava me fazendo um monte de perguntas. Acho que ela está procurando alguma ligação depois que soube que já nos conhecíamos.

\- Dona Renné também não engoliu aquela cena lá embaixo. Vocês estavam muito espantados um com o outro. Eu mesma comecei a juntar dois e dois.

\- Eu sei. Isso é coisa de mãe, a gente sente as coisas. Você vai sentir também, deixa só esse rapazinho sair daí de dentro para você ter todos os seus sentidos aguçados ao extremo. - Nós rimos.

\- Sim. - ela suspirou. - Eu não vejo a hora de enxergar os meus pés novamente também. - Nós sorrimos e nos abraçamos.

\- Faz parte querida irmã. Vou deixar você descansar. - Saí em direção ao quarto de brincar da Emma e encontrei Jasper saindo de fininho.

\- Ela apagou. Eu sorri e acenei pra ele e entrei. Arrumei alguns brinquedos, ajeitei o lençol e dei um beijo em sua testa. Nem sei quanto tempo fiquei ali velando seu soninho e devaneando.

\- Ela é uma linda garotinha. - Aquela voz me tirou do meu transe. - Oi? Desculpe, eu não queria te assustar.

\- Ah, tudo bem eu estava aqui pensando na vida.

\- Bella, podemos conversar?

\- Claro, eu... Vamos até a sala de TV.

Fechei a porta atrás de mim e encarei aqueles olhos verdes que me fizeram perder tantas noites de sono, e que eu enxergava sempre no rosto da minha filha. Ficamos em silêncio por uns minutos antes de Edward soltar.

\- Bella, eu não vou fazer rodeios. Quantos anos Emma tem?

\- Eu... porque está perguntando sobre minha filha? _Ele sabe, pensei._

\- Bella, por favor.

\- 3 anos e meio. Eu suspirei.

\- Você descobriu quanto tempo depois, você sabe, depois...?

\- Um mês e meio depois daquele fim de semana. Eu achei que estava tudo bem, e a minha injeção ainda estava no prazo, já que nem você ou eu nos lembramos do preservativo, mas eu tinha tomado antibióticos por toda semana anterior e o contraceptivo foi anulado. Eu parei e respirei fundo. – Olha Edward, eu não tinha ideia de como te encontrar, pois mantivemos tudo casual e foi escolha minha prosseguir com a gravidez e não me arrependo de nada. Ser mãe é maravilhoso. Foi um susto encontrar você depois de quatro anos e ainda mais nessas circunstâncias. Eu pretendia te procurar depois de hoje e te contar, mas você foi mais rápido e... bem o que eu quero dizer é que Emma é minha responsabilidade e você não precisa se preocupar com nada e...

\- Bella? - Ele me interrompeu o meu discurso.

\- Sim?

\- Eu vou assumir a minha filha.

\- O quê?

\- Eu quero fazer parte da vida dela. Caramba! Eu já perdi tanto, eu... Deus, eu tenho uma filha linda, que é a minha cara e...desculpe mas ela não se parece com você. - Ele riu um sorriso genuíno.

\- Eu espelhei o seu sorriso.

Ele atravessou a sala e me pegou em um abraço inesperado.

– Você está ainda mais linda do que eu lembrava, e eu senti tanto a sua falta - ele sussurrou no meu ouvido - Deus, como eu fui um idiota por te ido embora sem o seu contato. Todos esses anos eu pensei em você, em como estaria, se você tinha encontrado outra pessoa e se casado. Ele me olhou nos olhos. – Bella?

\- Sim.

\- Eu...

\- Não fala nada Edward. Eu também fui embora, lembra? Nós tínhamos muito em nosso prato naquela época. Eu estava terminando a residência, tinha começado a trabalhar na maternidade e estava fazendo mil coisas e você também ia começar sua especialização. Nós não queríamos compromisso.

\- Sim, mas não me impediu de me apaixonar por você mesmo assim. Eu fiquei atônita.

\- Desculpe, eu... droga, eu não pretendia dizer assim, eu...

\- Shhhii. Eu coloquei um dedo na sua boca. Não fala nada, me abraça mais um pouco. Assim ele fez.

\- Eu também me apaixonei por você. - Eu sussurrei - Eu fiquei tão desesperada quando descobri a gravidez e tão perdida. Minha família me deu todo o suporte que precisei, mas eu senti sua falta. Ele me abraçou mais apertado e então me soltou, pegou meu rosto e me beijou. Deus, aqueles lábios macios e quentes, sua língua pedindo passagem e eu me entreguei como na primeira vez. Edward me beijou com todo fervor e nós só nos separamos para buscar ar.

\- Do jeito que eu me lembrava, deliciosa. E minha.

\- O quê?

\- Bella, me dá uma chance? Olha, pode parecer loucura, mas eu acho que estou recebendo dos céus uma segunda chance de fazer certo dessa vez, de ser feliz, já que da outra vez eu te deixei escapar.

\- Eu fiquei muda, e ele me beijou mais uma vez.

\- Bella?

\- Hum?

\- Fica comigo? Quer dizer, eu sei que já temos uma filha e... – ele riu e continuou – eu quero fazer as coisas da maneira certa. Eu quero uma chance de te provar que eu estou falando sério, e que não sou aquele babaca que foi embora depois de um fim de semana de sexo. Eu sou mais que isso.

\- Ah, eu...desculpe, eu não pensei que você quisesse esse tipo de compromisso e...

\- Me dá uma chance? Ele me cortou

\- Tudo bem. – Eu sussurrei - Ele voltou a me beijar...

\- Bella? Querida, você está... ohh, eu... me desculpem. - Renné olhava a cena com um misto de curiosidade e malícia.

\- Mãae, podemos conversar depois? - Eu gemi.

\- Claro, eu estava te procurando para oferecer um chá e chamar para conversarmos na sala, mas eu vejo que a conversa aqui está mais interessante.

\- Sra. Swan, eu peço desculpas pelo meu comportamento e...

\- Que nada Edward, vocês dois são adultos. E eu vou voltar para a sala e deixar vocês terminarem o beij... quero dizer a conversa. – Ela deu uma risadinha e saiu balançando a cabeça.

\- Wow, agora eu fiquei sem graça. – Edward riu e sentou no sofá me puxando pela mão para ficar ao seu lado.

\- Esse dia está muito doido. – eu suspirei.

\- Ei, eu falei sério com você. E eu quero saber o que vamos fazer ao sairmos desta sala?

\- Estou pensando, e enquanto isso me fale de você. O que fez depois do congresso? Afinal não posso namorar uma pessoa que não conheço não é?

\- Edward riu e me contou que morava em Nova York enquanto fazia a residência médica no hospital universitário de Columbia e depois foi fazer especialização em Oxford, onde passou os últimos quatro anos. Sua família sempre viveu em Boston, e que já conheciam meu pai, pois ele e Carlisle são amigos há algum tempo. Fato que me deixou boquiaberta. Como o mundo é pequeno. Conversamos sobre tudo e nada, nossos gostos e passatempos, sobre medicina e como vai ser trabalhar na mesma clínica. Contei um pouco sobre os últimos anos da minha vida ao lado da linda garotinha ruiva que dormia no quarto ao lado. Os olhos de Edward brilhavam enquanto me ouvia falar. Ele falou da sua paixão pela pediatria. Falamos sobre os procedimentos necessários para o reconhecimento da paternidade e trocamos telefones.

\- Toc toc. - Renné entrou pela porta novamente. – Edward, seus pais estão indo embora e querem saber se você vai acompanha-los. Eu disse que vocês estavam aqui em cima conversando.

\- Vou sim, Sra. Swan.

\- Deixa de bobagens querido, me chame de Renné.

\- Renné, é claro. Eles vieram no meu carro, eu vou levá-los. – Renné assentiu e saiu.

\- Posso ver Emma, antes de sair? – Ele me perguntou.

\- Sim, venha. Ela é uma dorminhoca e já passou da hora de acordar ou vai fazer serenata à noite. Ambos rimos cúmplices. Entramos no quarto com a garotinha adormecida e ficamos a admirando.

\- Ela parece uma princesa, não vou poder negar nada do que me pedir. Ele disse numa voz reverente.

\- Ei amigo vai com calma, por que essa mocinha sabe ser bem persuasiva na hora que quer. – Rimos novamente. - Edward deu um beijo na testa de Emma e se levantou me puxando no processo.

\- Eu vou conversar com os meus pais e te ligo mais tarde, tudo bem? - Balancei a cabeça e ganhei um selinho.

Desceram as escadas e encontraram muitos pares de olhos curiosos. Charlie foi o primeiro a falar.

\- Pelo visto se deram bem. Isso é muito bom já que vão trabalhar juntos. Edward assentiu e falou. – Sua filha é encantadora.

Bella corou como uma adolescente e desviou o olhar para ver Esme a encarando com um sorriso maternal. Despediram-se e Renné e Charlie levaram os Cullen até a porta.

...

Alice saía da cozinha com um grande pedaço de bolo e olhava para Bella com expectativa, ao mesmo tempo que seus pais retornavam e Jasper descia as escadas.

\- Bella, Emma já acordou. Carmen levou um lanche para ela. Ele informou.

\- Obrigada. Eu gostaria de conversar com todos vocês agora, é possível?

\- Até eu? – Jasper perguntou divertido.

\- Sim, você faz parte dessa família também.

\- Aconteceu alguma coisa filha? – Charlie parecia preocupado.

\- Eu gostaria... bem... é que eu... – respirei fundo e soltei- Vou dizer de uma vez. O pai de Emma voltou da Europa e já sabe sobre ela. – Todos estavam mudos olhando para Bella. Menos Alice é claro, que já sabia o que se passava, e Renné que matou a charada.

\- Eu sabia! – Renné falou.

\- O que você sabia que eu não sei? – Um Charlie confuso olhava de mãe para filha.

\- Papai, eu conheci o pai de Emma em um congresso de medicina há quatro anos em San Francisco, mas não tivemos qualquer relacionamento. Digamos que... foi uma coisa passageira. Eu estava no fim da residência e iniciando meu trabalho na maternidade e ele iria viajar para fazer especialização na Europa. Nós, é... como posso dizer... mantivemos tudo muito casual e...

\- E Emma chegou nove meses depois. – Charlie concluiu. – Bom, pelo menos ele é um médico e não um moleque qualquer como eu pensava.

\- Pai!

– Charlie! – falaram mãe e filha ao mesmo tempo.

\- O quê? Renné, não se faça de ofendida, que você pensou a mesma coisa. Nós tínhamos medo que Bella tivesse se envolvido com um zé ninguém por aí, já que ela nunca quis contar a verdade sobre o pai de nossa neta.

\- Ok, eu confesso que temia realmente que não fosse uma boa pessoa – explicou Renné - mas o Edward é um excelente rapaz e de boa família, e vai poder dar um nome para a nossa Emma, e pelo que eu vi mais cedo na sala de TV, acho que ele tem a intenção de fazer um irmãozinho para ela também.

\- Todos a olhavam chocados.

\- Você quer dizer que o, que o... – Charlie balbuciava meio tonto.

\- Charlie, meu bem, para um homem tão brilhante, você é tão obtuso ás vezes, tsc, tsc.

\- Mamãe, eu... eu não disse...

\- Bella querida. Que espécie de mãe eu seria se não tivesse entendido tudo nas entrelinhas, hein? Eu comecei a desconfiar quando a mãe dele começou a te questionar sobre a paternidade da Emma tentando fazer as associações, e depois ele saiu de fininho e foi atrás de você. E também vamos combinar que essa menina é a cara do pai. Só não ver quem não quer.

– Os Cullen sabem? – Charlie perguntou

\- Não. Eu só reencontrei Edward hoje depois de quatro anos. Ele vai contar a família quando forem para casa. Foi uma surpresa para nós dois. Eu não tinha seus contatos e nem ele os meus, nos despedimos no final do congresso e cada um foi para um lado. Não imaginávamos que nossa vida iria dar uma reviravolta dessas. Mas, para a minha consternação, ele está muito feliz com a descoberta, ele quer assumir Emma e registrá-la e me ajudar com a criação dela e tudo o mais.

\- Claro que sim, vai fazer o que um rapaz responsável e de princípios faria. - Renné disse com orgulho. – Nossas famílias agora estão interligadas. Sempre tive muita conexão com Esme mesmo. Eu estou feliz filha, que agora a nossa garotinha vai ter um pai presente como qualquer criança deveria ter. Temos que marcar um almoço para a família se reunir.

\- Mamãe, vamos esperar, tudo bem? Emma ainda não sabe, e eu e Edward vamos conversar sobre muita coisa e escolher o melhor momento para contar para ela. Hoje foi um dia de muitas emoções e eu estou exausta e só quero ir pra casa descansar que amanhã eu tenho uma cesariana agendada para fazer no final da manhã.

\- Bella? – Renné perguntou em tom malicioso.

\- Sim?

\- Você não vai nos contar do beijão que Edward deu em você na sala de TV?

\- Mamãe!

\- O quê? – Ela fingiu inocência.

\- OK, vocês querem saber? Edward pediu uma nova chance comigo. Satisfeitos?

Alice e Renné pularam em cima de mim como duas malucas comemorando, enquanto meu pai estava silencioso contemplando todas as informações jogadas nele hoje e Jasper ria da cena que se passava.

\- Vocês são rápidos até para resolver as coisas. – Charlie balbuciou – Mas eu gosto do rapaz, boa pessoa e bom profissional, espero que seja um bom pai também.

\- Papai, eu não sabia que você conhecia o Edward?

\- Nos vimos uma única vez há dois anos atrás em um dos almoços com Carlisle e Richard sobre a sociedade da clínica e fomos apresentados. Na época, ele estava vindo para uma visita rápida de poucos dias para participar do Casamento da irmã e logo depois retornou para a Inglaterra.

\- Nós fomos ao casamento de Rosalie, mas eu não me recordo dele, e foi uma festa muito badalada não dava para reconhecer qualquer pessoa naquele mar de gente. – Comentou Renné. – O convite foi estendido para toda família, mas você declinou querida. Talvez se vocês tivessem se encontrado antes, já poderiam estar até casados.

\- Mãe, por favor. Vamos com calma. Nós acabamos de nos reencontrar e com muita bagagem para arrumar antes de pensar em algo do tipo. Se é que vamos chegar tão longe.

\- Eu sei que vocês vão minha querida, eu sinto. Esse menino é para casar. - Ela retrucou com seu ar de sabe tudo.

Eu ri balando a cabeça e fui atrás da minha bonequinha para voltarmos para casa.

Continua...


	2. Chapter 2

POV E

.

Depois de muito tempo morando fora do País, eu finalmente estava voltando para casa. Foi uma experiência maravilhosa, com um aprendizado sem igual, mas eu não via a hora de voltar. Sempre fui muito ligado à minha família e sentia falta deles terrivelmente, até mesmo do meu cunhado Emmett. Eu sabia o que me esperava quando chegasse a Boston. Eu tinha uma vaga "cativa" na pediatria da clínica na qual meu pai era sócio do Dr. Charlie Swan e do Dr. Richard Stalav. Os velhos estavam se aposentando das funções médicas e repassando para seus filhos assumirem os postos de trabalho.

Quando nos conhecemos, Charlie não cansava de falar sobre sua excepcional filha ginecologista/obstetra, formada em Harvard com honras, seu QI alto e bla blá, e de como seria maravilhoso que trabalhássemos juntos etc. Imaginei que a dita cuja deveria ser uma daquelas nerds metidas a sabe tudo e encalhadas que viviam para o trabalho e tudo mais, já que pelo que ouvi não gostava muito das funções sociais e nem namorava ninguém. Eu ri com esse pensamento sarcástico.

Uma batida leve na porta me tirou dos meus devaneios.

\- Filho, posso entrar?

\- Claro, mãe. Eu ia mesmo descer para falar com você. Tenho uma boa notícia.

Ela me olhou em expectativa.

\- Acabei de fechar a compra do apartamento naquele condomínio na região central. Acertei tudo com o corretor e vou efetuar o pagamento na segunda-feira, e o antigo proprietário já disponibilizou as chaves. Isso quer dizer que você pode começar a decorar. – Esme fez um biquinho.

\- O que foi? Não gostou da notícia?

\- Gostei querido, mas você mal chegou e já vai embora? – Eu ri.

\- Dona Esme, nós vamos morar bem mais perto e quando você ficar com saudade, pode bater na minha porta. – Eu ri mais vez.

\- É algum pecado eu querer mimar o meu filho desgarrado? – Ela fungou e me abraçou.

\- Mãaae. – Eu gemi. - Deixa de drama que agora eu vou ficar pertinho e vou encher tanto a sua paciência que você vai me expulsar daqui.

\- Tudo bem - Ela limpou uma lágrima – Eu vou deixar o seu apartamento lindo.

\- Ok. Agora posso saber o que a senhora veio falar comigo?

\- Ah, sim. Já estava esquecendo. Amanhã tem o almoço de Bodas dos Swan, e eu acho que você deveria ir para conhecer a sua futura colega de trabalho, a filha do Charlie e da Renné, Isabella. Vão estar também alguns médicos da Clínica. Vai ser um bom momento para você conhecer as pessoas, e em um ambiente menos formal.

\- Tudo bem, eu vou. Não posso ficar adiando esse encontro não é. Você a conhece?

\- Não, eu só conheço a filha mais nova, Alice. Uma menina linda e simpática, casada com um empresário importante da sociedade. Ela frequenta muitos eventos, trabalha com moda ou algo parecido. – ela deu de ombros. - Mas eu acho que você vai se dar bem com a Isabella, que assim como você vive para a medicina. Só que com um diferencial, ela tem uma filha.

\- _Aquilo me intrigou_. - Uma filha? Ué, então ela é casada também?

\- Não. A Renné não toca muito nesse assunto. Isabella é solteira, mas muito dedicada à filhinha. Ela vive a elogiando. Mas porque esse interesse súbito?

\- Ah, não é nada. Curiosidade mesmo.

 _Interessante, pensei comigo. Ela não deve ser tão nerd assim, se já teve tempo até de fazer uma filha. Estou intrigado. Bem, amanhã vou ver com meus próprios olhos a figura._

\- Ok querido, vou deixar você descansar. Boa noite.

\- Boa noite mãe.

Deitei na cama do meu quarto temporário e fechei os olhos, mas o sono não veio. Como sempre antes de dormir a imagem de _Bella_ me vem à cabeça. Aquela morena linda que eu conheci há mais de quatro anos em San Francisco. Seu corpo fenomenal, sua boca sensual, sua inteligência e sinceridade que me cativaram desde o primeiro momento, aqueles seios empinados que eu...

 _\- Arrg, você tem que parar de devanear Edward. - Meu sub consciente jorrava pra mim. – Você nunca mais vai ver essa menina na vida. – Mas, ela me estragou para todas as outras. Estou sempre comparando, ninguém nunca é suficiente. – E se eu fosse até Harvard e tentasse obter alguma informação? Eu poderia apenas com um apelido? Eu nem sei se Bella é seu nome de verdade. Talvez a nerd Swan possa me ajudar. Afinal ela também estudou lá._

 _\- Droga! Tô duro só de pensar nela novamente. Preciso esfriar ambas as cabeças. Lá vamos nós banho frio..._

 _..._

\- A festa na casa do Dr. Swan até que estava bem legal. Conheci alguns novos colegas de trabalho e todos foram bem receptivos. Mas, quem eu queria conhecer ainda não tinha aparecido. De repente eu vi uma movimentação diferente e um casal veio em nossa direção com uma senhora e uma menininha.

\- Esme, é um prazer revê-la. A moça morena e grávida cumprimentou minha mãe, seguida pelo homem que estava junto dela.

\- O prazer é meu, Alice. Nossa você está linda! – Alice fez uma careta.

\- Ah, obrigada. Mas sei que estou gorda e inchada isso sim.

\- O que é isso querida, você está maravilhosa. – Alice deu um sorrisinho e apresentou seu marido Jasper. Depois todos nós nos cumprimentamos.

\- Oh! Essa é sua netinha, Renné? – Minha mãe não se conteve.

\- Sim, essa é a luz da nossa casa. Emma.

\- Ela é linda. Que cabelos e olhos lindos.

\- Emma, amor venha cá. – Renné chamou. – A garotinha veio correndo com senhora nos seus calcanhares.

\- Querida, essa é a Esme, uma amiga da vovó, diga olá.

\- Olá, como vai? Ela falou em sua voz infantil. – Os Ohhs e ahhns vindo da minha mãe e irmã acho que assustaram a pequenina um pouco. – Eu ri com a cena. A menina era mesmo linda.

– Vovó, posso comer agora? – Ela cochichou - Renné riu e chamou a senhora que estava perto. - Claro amorzinho.

\- Carmen meu bem, leve Emma para almoçar, por favor. E Isabella cadê?

\- Sim senhora. Ela foi colocar as bolsas com as coisas de Emma no quarto e já deve estar descendo. – Renné assentiu e pediu licença para falar com outras pessoas.

Fui pegar um drinque e uns aperitivos e me distraí olhando a festa quando um vulto de cabelo castanho passou por mim acompanhada de Renné em direção aos meus pais. Fui chegando perto, aproveitando para conferir a maravilhosa silhueta da recém chegada que estava de costas para mim, quando escutei _aquela voz._

 _\- Então, onde está meu futuro colega de trabalho? – Ela dizia._

 _\- Não, eu estou alucinando, não podia ser..._

Me forcei a responder - Bem aqui.

Foi quando ela virou e eu fiquei boquiaberto. Era ela... M _inha Bella._

Depois disso foi um turbilhão de emoções. A nossa apresentação constrangedora. A conversa de Bella com a minha mãe que não me saiu da cabeça. Até que eu consegui disfarçar e ir atrás dela pela casa, encontrando-a com a sua filha, ou melhor, _nossa_ filha.

 _Deus, eu tinha uma filha. De quase quatro anos._

Uma linda garotinha ruiva, fruto de um fim semana com a mulher que virou a minha cabeça, e que por uma ajuda do destino voltou para mim com um laço para a vida toda.

 _Obrigada papai do céu_.

Apesar do susto inicial, eu não me cabia de felicidade. Bella vai me dar uma segunda chance, e isso tudo ainda era muito surreal para eu acreditar. Eu ri sozinho enquanto dirigia de volta para a casa dos meus pais.

\- _E eu achando que ela era uma nerd feia, Rá. Morda sua língua Cullen._

O carro era puro silêncio, mas eu estava com a cabeça fervilhando para me importar. Eu precisava contar aos meus pais e resolver toda essa situação o quanto antes.

\- Edward? – A voz da minha mãe me tirou dos meus pensamentos. – Nós já chegamos. Você vai ficar no carro?

\- Ahn? Ah, eu, desculpe eu estava com a cabeça longe. – Meu pai deu uma risada de leve e balançou a cabeça.

Quando nós entramos eu pedi sua atenção.

– Mãe, pai, eu gostaria de conversar com vocês por um momento. – Ambos se entreolharam e assentiram. Sentamos na sala de estar e eu fiquei um momento organizando os pensamentos antes de encarar os meus pais.

\- Eu quero contar uma coisa...

\- Filho, pode falar. O que houve?

\- Eu vou começar do início...

\- Isso seria bom. – Carlisle comentou.

\- Bem, eu... eu conheci Isabella Swan há mais de quatro anos atrás no congresso de medicina de San Francisco. Nós sentamos em assentos lado a lado e começamos a conversar. Nos apresentamos pelos codinomes do crachá. Era uma brincadeira do congresso para descontrair o ambiente tão formal, nós colocávamos apelidos na identificação ou apenas um primeiro nome. Então eu só conheci a _Bella_ e ela conheceu o _Edward_. Ela me falou que estudava em Harvad e estava concluindo a residência em obstetrícia e eu disse o mesmo sobre Columbia e que estava de partida para a Europa para fazer minha especialização, mas o foco da conversa mudou e eu não disse para onde iria exatamente e nem aprofundamos o assunto. Nós nos encontramos em algumas festas que aconteciam pós palestras, sempre com muitas bebidas e muita azaração e acabamos nos envolvendo.

Esme e Carlisle nem piscavam. – Eu continuei.

\- Eu não estava buscando um compromisso, e vocês sabem o quanto eu estava focado na especialização em neonatal. Bem, nós mantivemos tudo muito casual. Nada de sobrenomes e amarras ou telefones. Por fim, passamos aquele fim de semana juntos e depois cada um foi para o seu lado. E eu... – respirei fundo e continuei. – Eu acabei me envolvendo mais do que gostaria, mas não tinha muito o que ser feito no momento a não ser tocar a vida e focar na minha carreira. Eu me apaixonei por ela, e me arrependi muito por não ter sequer pedido o seu telefone. Talvez pudéssemos ter feito funcionar, eu não sei. Mas eu também não sabia se ela sentia o mesmo afinal. Eu fiz uma pausa.

\- Edward...

– Pai, por favor, eu preciso falar tudo. – Carlisle assentiu e esperou.

\- Hoje eu tive a maior surpresa da minha vida e o maior susto também ao reencontrar Bella, ou melhor, Isabella, e ainda por cima descobrir que... temos uma filha. – Meus pais me encaravam boquiabertos - Sim, Emma é minha filha e de Bella, concebida naquele congresso. – Minha mãe levantou e me abraçou com lágrimas nos olhos.

\- Querido, eu nem sei o que dizer. Oh meus Deus! Eu tenho uma neta!

\- Nós temos, Esme. – Ela concordou secando as lágrimas e rindo. - Meu pai riu e sentou mais perto me olhando.

\- Filho, pelo visto vocês conversaram?

\- Sim. Ela disse que agora que sabia quem eu era e onde eu estaria iria me procurar para contar. Disse também que eu não precisava assumir qualquer responsabilidade e que não queria me cobrar nada - até porque ela não precisa do meu dinheiro - mas eu nem deixei que ela terminasse de falar. Ela me explicou que na época tomava injeções contraceptivas, mas havia tomado antibióticos na semana anterior e o efeito foi anulado. Mas, não me interessa as circunstâncias que Emma foi concebida, ela é minha filha eu vou assumi-la. E eu quero mais do que isso, eu... eu pedi a Bella mais uma chance. Nós começamos tão errados, e eu quero mostrar para ela que eu posso ser um cara bom para ambas, eu quero ser um pai e... talvez um marido no futuro, quem sabe, mas eu ainda não disse essa parte para não assustá-la. Bella é muito independente.

\- Nossa! Você está mesmo caído por essa menina.

\- Pai, eu me apaixonei por ela há anos atrás e nunca pensei que iria reencontra-la. Você vê como a vida dá voltas? Não só reencontrei, como temos uma filha juntos e ela também confessou sua paixão por mim.

\- Ah meu filho, eu estou tão emocionada com tudo isso. E também muito feliz que você aceitou isso tão bem.

\- Edward, você tem certeza sobre a paternidade da menina? Você sabe que para registrá-la vai ter que ser feito um exame de DNA.

\- Eu sei pai, e eu tenho certeza. Eu e Bella já conversamos sobre isso. Além do mais é só olhar para aquela carinha. Ela não se parece nada com a mãe. - Eu sorri.

\- Verdade Carl – Esme concordou. – Eu cheguei até a comentar isso com a própria Bella, a menina é a cópia do nosso Edward. Cabelinhos ruivos e olhinhos verde esmeralda.

\- Venha aqui vovó Esme. – Carlisle chamou. – Ela riu e foi se aconchegar ao lado dele no sofá.

Conversamos mais um pouco, mais leve depois da minha confissão, e eu fiquei muito feliz com o apoio dos meus pais. Minha mãe começou a fazer planos para acrescentar um quarto rosa no projeto de decoração do meu apartamento e a começar a desativar o quarto antigo de Rosalie para fazer um espaço de brincar para Emma. Eu me despedi deles e subi para tomar um banho e ligar para Bella.

\- Alô?

\- Oi amor, tudo bem?

\- Oi Edward, estava esperando sua ligação.

\- Você já está em casa? Como foi com seus pais?

\- Estou sim. Foi tudo bem, eles ficaram um pouco espantados, mas está tudo ok agora.

\- Aqui também, - Eu ri. – Mas, prepare-se. Minha mãe está muito emocionada com a notícia e já entrou no modo decoradora. Imagine que ela quer fazer um quarto de brincar para Emma aqui também. – Nós rimos.

\- Oh, a loucura então é de ambas as partes. Minha mãe quer fazer um almoço para reunir a família. Mas eu pedi para ela esperar até nós contarmos para Emma.

\- Eu concordo. E ela, onde está?

\- Ah, está no quarto com Carmen. Daqui a pouco vou ler a histórinha da noite e coloca-la para dormir.

\- Diga que eu mandei um beijo. Eu já estou com saudades. Das duas.

\- Eu também. - disse suspirando - Precisamos conversar sobre tanta coisa ainda.

\- Bella, eu gostaria de agilizar o DNA para poder dar entrada nos papeis do registro.

\- Tudo bem, porque você não vem aqui em casa amanhã à noite e conversamos sobre tudo? Aproveita e janta conosco.

\- Eu vou adorar.

\- Ótimo, vou estar em casa lá pelas 17h. – E deu um grande bocejo.

\- Ok. Vou deixar você descansar. Até amanhã. Boa noite amor.

\- Boa noite querido.

Eu fiquei com um sorriso bobo estampado no rosto mesmo depois que ela desligou. Uau! o dia de hoje revelou mais surpresas do que eu poderia esperar a minha vida inteira, mas eu não poderia ter ficado mais feliz com isso.

.

Continua...


	3. Capitulo final

POV E

.

Cheguei em casa depois do meu último plantão da madrugada. Eu estive cobrindo as férias da Drª Black esse mês, e já estou mais do que feliz ao retornar ao meu posto diurno. Eram seis da manhã e a casa estava em seu silêncio habitual para o horário. Rumei para as escadas, pronto para tomar um banho e tirar um merecido cochilo de algumas horas. Parei no primeiro quarto do corredor e abri a porta. Minha pequena princesa dormia em seu pijama rosa com desenhos de fadas e abraçada a sua boneca de pano surrada. Ajeitei seu cobertor, dei um beijo em sua testa e fiquei velando o seu soninho por alguns minutos. Segui em direção ao meu quarto largando minha bolsa na poltrona da entrada e tirando os meus sapatos no processo. A luz acesa do banheiro espreitava pela fresta da porta encostada. Dei uma olhada na cama e estava vazia.

\- Bella? Amor está tudo bem? – Eu chamei já abrindo a porta do banheiro.

\- Ah amor que bom que você chegou. - Ela estava meio descabelada sentada na borda banheira e com uma expressão de dor segurando sua enorme barriga de nove meses. – Minha bolsa acabou de estourar. – Ela disse. A voz suavizando, como se não tivesse acabado de ter uma contração. - Eu parei um pouco atônito lembrando de uma cena parecida a alguns meses atrás. Um dejavú.

 _Flashback on_

 _Oito meses antes..._

 _Cheguei em casa depois um de plantão duplo. Eu estive preso na UTIN com caso sério de um bebê muito prematuro. Fiquei aguardando a medicação fazer efeito em seu pequeno sistema e consolando um pai muito aflito, já que a mãe ainda estava sedada do parto de emergência em decorrência de um acidente de trânsito. Eram seis da manhã e a casa estava em seu silêncio habitual para o horário. Rumei para as escadas, pronto para tomar um banho e tirar um merecido cochilo de algumas horas agarradinho à minha esposa e aproveitar a nossa folga da semana..._

 _\- Bella e eu nos casamos exatamente um ano depois de nos reencontrarmos na casa dos seus pais. A data foi escolhida especialmente para celebrar o nosso amor. Namoramos e nos reconectamos, fomos a encontros e festinhas de escola e fizemos tudo como manda o figurino: noivamos e casamos. Compramos uma casa espaçosa com quintal e piscina para nossa Emma brincar no mesmo bairro dos meus pais, nos subúrbios. Emma se adaptou melhor do que esperávamos sobre a notícia da paternidade. Sendo uma criança muito esperta, ela já estava fazendo perguntas sobre a minha presença constante e passeios regulares. No dia que decidimos contar a verdade, ela nos surpreendeu. – Sentados para um pic-nic no parque, e eu peguei um livro infantil que contava a história de um papai que conhecia a sua filha pela primeira vez, comprado especialmente para tentar introduzir o assunto. Bella a colocou em seu colo e eu comecei a ler com a voz um pouco tremida de emoção. Ela ficou muito concentrada na história e quando eu terminei, ela se soltou de Bella e veio para mim, com a mãozinha no meu rosto ela simplesmente soltou – Eu adorei papai! No fim das contas ela confessou que sempre sonhou em ter um pai. Eu não consegui conter as minhas lágrimas. O Livrinho tornou-se o nosso favorito._

 _\- ...Parei no primeiro quarto do corredor e abri a porta. Minha pequena princesa dormia em seu pijama amarelo de florzinhas, abraçada a sua boneca de pano surrada. Ajeitei seu cobertor, dei um beijo em sua testa e fiquei velando o seu soninho por alguns minutos. Segui em direção ao meu quarto largando minha bolsa na poltrona da entrada e tirando os meus sapatos no processo. A luz acesa do banheiro espreitava pela fresta da porta encostada. Dei uma olhada na cama e estava vazia. Escutei um gemido._

 _\- Bella? Amor está tudo bem? – Eu chamei já abrindo a porta do banheiro._

 _Ela estava ajoelhada na frente do vaso sanitário com a testa encostada na louça fria. Eu me abaixei depressa e a peguei nos meus braços, dei descarga e a sentei em cima da tampa._

 _\- Amor, o que houve? – Ela estava branca e com a face suada._

 _\- Eu estou bem. – Ela levantou e foi lavar o rosto na pia._

 _\- Como? Você estava vomitando. Comeu algo que lhe fez mal? Você pode ter contraído uma virose. – Ela assentiu, e eu a peguei novamente carregando-a para a cama._

 _\- Edward? Você me traz um copo de água por favor?_

 _\- Sim amor, fique aí deitadinha que eu já volto. Vou pegar um remédio e uma soda para ajudar com esse mal estar. – Desci correndo as escadas e providenciei tudo o que a minha Bella precisava, mas se não melhorasse iríamos ao hospital. Quando voltei, ela estava recostada na cabeceira da cama segurando uma caixa branca pequena. Coloquei as coisas na mesinha ao seu lado e me sentei junto dela._

 _\- Querida o que é isso? – Perguntei olhando para o pacote nas suas mãos._

 _\- É para você. – Ela disse com lágrimas nos olhos._

 _\- Bella, você está sentido alguma dor? Porque está chorando?_

 _\- Abre a caixa Edward. Só estou sendo boba. São os hormônios. Ela riu._

 _Eu estava confuso. Ela chorava e ria ao mesmo tempo e eu tratei de abrir logo a caixa antes que sobrasse para mim. E tive outra surpresa. Um par de minúsculos sapatinhos branco de lã e um bilhete que dizia "Estou chegando papai" repousava dentro da caixa._

 _\- Bella? Isso é...? O mal estar era...? – Eu não conseguia falar. – Ela balançou a cabeça afirmando._

 _\- Sim papai, tem outro bebê chegando em aproximadamente oito meses._

 _\- Oito meses? – Eu fiz as contas mentalmente – Amor? Há um mês atrás estávamos em Miami no congresso de medicina e... – Bella acenou sorrindo._

 _\- Sim, parece que nossos filhos gostam de congressos huh?_

 _\- Oh meu Deus! – Nos abraçamos e rimos juntos. Eu não podia ter pedido nada melhor da vida._

 _Flashback off_

\- Nosso bebê vai nascer? Vamos! Precisamos chegar logo no hospital! Preciso acordar Emma, ou melhor, preciso ligar para os meus pais já que Carmen está fora essa semana e... Eu parei e olhei para Bella agora em sua calma habitual e rosto sereno. A expressão de dor tinha desaparecido.

\- Bella?

\- Sim, querido? Ela deu um sorrisinho.

\- Amor, você não está assustada? – Ela levantou e passou a mão no meu rosto fazendo um carinho.

\- Estou muito feliz que nosso menino está chegando, mas você precisa se acalmar. Eu sei que para você é tudo muito novo, mas como já sou marinheira de segunda viagem, lhe garanto que ainda vai demorar um pouco, então temos tempo de fazer tudo sem desespero. Minhas contrações estão bem espaçadas ainda, apesar da bolsa ter rompido. Porque você não liga para os seus pais avisando que vamos deixar Emma com eles? Eu vou trocar de roupa e ligar para a mamãe e Alice. – E saiu do banheiro me deixando sem reação.

Depois daquilo, tudo passou como um borrão diante dos meus olhos, e quando eu percebi, minha linda e suada esposa dava seu último e forte empurrão colocando nosso menino no mundo. Seu choro forte me despertou do topor e eu fui convidado a cortar seu cordão umbilical. Fiz questão de acompanhar os primeiros cuidados antes de pegá-lo no meu colo pela primeira vez.

\- Hey campeão - Eu sussurrei – Seja bem vindo filho. Eu sou o seu pai. Vamos conhecer a mamãe mais linda do mundo?

Bella estava com a face corada e suada, mas com o maior sorriso do mundo quando coloquei nosso menino em seu colo. – Oi querido – Ela arrulhou para o bebê recém chegado – Bem vindo a nossa família. Nós amamos você pequeno Ethan Cullen.

\- E eu te amo Sra. Cullen. Obrigada por mais esse presente. – Eu a beijei.

\- Eu amo você também. Ela sussurrou nos meus lábios.

Ficamos os três em nossa bolha pelo que pareceu uma eternidade, mas foram poucos minutos antes de Ethan ser levado para os cuidados no berçário e a equipe médica cuidar da minha Bella.

Os dois dias que passamos no hospital – Sim, porque eu me mudei junto com eles – foram tranquilos entre as idas e vindas dos nossos familiares, mamadas e trocas de fraldas. Bella estava se recuperando bem e ficamos mais do que felizes quando voltamos para casa. Emma estava radiante com o irmãozinho, e em partes porque o posto de princesa ainda era só dela. Mesmo sendo uma mocinha de seis anos agora, o ciúme fez uma aparição na sua cabecinha. Bella e eu conversamos e explicamos que o amor só aumentaria e que ela seria para sempre a nossa princesa. Isso pareceu acalmá-la e ficou tudo bem. Nossa família estava completa e eu não poderia ficar mais feliz com as surpresas que o destino me reservou depois do meu encontro de amor.

FIM.

* * *

 _ **N/A: Oi, gente! Eu espero que vcs tenham gostado dessa pequena história. Foi uma coisinha que ficou rondando na minha cabeça há mais de dois anos e agora resolvi postar. Obrigada quem acompanhou e comentou. É sempre bom saber o que vcs estão pensando.**_

 _ **Bjs.**_

 _ **Nat Krauss**_

 _ **Disclaimer: Os personagens são emprestados da Tia Sthep, mas a história é totalmente minha. Então nada de cópias, ok?**_


End file.
